I've Met You Before
by boredBRAIXEN
Summary: fourthwheelshipping One Shot


fourthwheelshipping

Today was the day! I had traveled with my sister for four years and it was finally time. Today was the day I was going to get my first Pokemon!

I had thought long and hard about what starter I would want. May said that since she Brock and Ash knew so many professors, I could get one from any region I wanted. After many sleepless nights of thinking I had finally decided where I wanted to go to get my partner.

Kalos...

"Come on big brother before someone else gets my Pokemon!!" I yelled. I was really excited. We were on our way to professor Sycamores lab to get my starter Pokemon. Although technically it would be my second Pokemon. Dedinne had been my partner for five years already. I had left with my big brother and his friends Ash and Serena on a journey when I was five. We traveled until last year when I came home to relax before going out on my own. I knew exactly what Pokemon I wanted and i didn't want to be late, bot my big brother is just sooooo slow.

"Come on Clemont!"

"I'm..." gasp "coming!"

Aaaaah spring. The time when three lucky young new trainers come to my lab to get a Pokemon partner. I love this time of year. Sending kids off on adventures, pairing Pokemon with friends, this is one of the best parts of being a regional professor.

I had expected three trainers to be here at 10:00am but only one had shown. Her name was Maudi and she had taken chespin as her partner. Her goal being a Pokemon breeder, she left with a yellow pokedext and a smile on her face.

Around 11:45am the second trainer showed up. A young blonde girl named Bonnie. She and her big brother apologized profusely before a knock at the door was heard. I assumed it was the last trainer, and was proven right when I opened the door.

The young boy stepped in with his big sister and bowed before loosing his nerve and begging to see the Pokemon. His name was Max and he was extremely hyper. I figured he would be late seeing as he was from another region. Normally I wouldn't have allowed him to travel here for a starter but he was friends with Ash Ketchum, so I bent the rules for him.

I escorted both Max and Bonnie into my office where two pokeballs sat on my desk. I stifled a chuckle as I noticed both kids stealing glances at each other and blushing. I instructed them to choose a Pokemon, since they were late, only Froakie and Fennikin were available. Both of their eyes lit up before they realized that they had to decide together who they wanted. Max spoke first.

"Y-you can pick first..."

"Thank you, but what if I choose who you wanted?" Tge little blonde haired girl asked hesitantly.

"I'll be happy with either." He smiled and pushed up his glasses. Before speaking again. "As long as you choose who makes you happy, I'll be ok. Who are you going to choose?"

"Fennikin!" She jumped grabbing the pokeball.

"Awesome that means I get Froakie! That's who I really wanted!" He jumped grabbing the other pokeball.

They each released their new partners and introduced themselves. Bonnie was elated looking at her new Pokemon and jumped into young Max's arms pulling him into a hug.

"She's wonderful thank you for letting me choose first!!!" She cried. He patted her back and laughed awkwardly before saying it was no problem. Suddenly the two 10yr olds remembered their brother sister and went to find them. They found them sitting outside talking and laughing like old friends. Taking notice of their younger siblings they sat them down and explained how May and Clemont knew each other through Ash.

They spent the next few minutes talking about the kids plans for their travels.

"I want to challenge every gym and every trainer I run into! I want to get strong and capture lots of Pokemon so I can take over my dad's gym!" Max said pumping his fist in the air.

"I want to compete in all the Pokemon showcases and become a famous performer like big brothers girlfriend!!" Bonnie cheered while clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

Clemomt and May excuses themselves to talk as Max and Bonnie got to know each other.

"You remind me of someone." She said cautiously.

"Who?" He responded.

"Two years ago I was in Johoto with big brother and I got lost in the woods. I got attacked by an Aridose and Dedinne had been knocked out. A boy and his munchlax saved me. He looked just like you, but had different glasses and clothes...and his hair was shorter." She dreamily said.

"That...that was you?" Max asked in amazement.

"That was my first battle against a wild Pokemon. I was scared at first but when I heard you scream I knew I had to help. I looked for you after that...I wanted ro be friends, but I could never find you. We left the forrest a few days later."

Max recalled.

"Wow." She whispered.

"So...erm...you didn't mention who you'd be traveling with." Max said shyly.

"Neither did you." Bonnie joked. "No one, I don't really have any friends my own age and big brother is taking a break from traveling. What about you?"

"No one, I really want to travel through Kalos without my sister, but I don't make friends easy...most people think I'm a know it all need and bully me, so I figured I'd be better off alone." He answered looking at the ground shuffling his feet.

"Oh...that's too bad...I was going to ask if you wanted to travel with me." Bonnie said hopefully.

"You want me to travel with you..." he repeated the words to himself almost not believing it. "But, no one likes me, no one's ever wanted me around before," he hesitantly answered.

"I want you around. I want to be your friend...plus youre kinda cute!" She said pecking his cheek with a small kiss. He blushed and raised his hand to his face.

"So what do ya say huh? Wanna travel with me and be my best friend? Huh please?" She was jumping up and down clapping her hands. He smiled warmly before agreeing to go.

"I'd love to."

Grabbing her hand, Max and Bonnie walked hand in hand to find Clemont and May to tell them the good news. They were bow best friends and traveling companions.

Clemont and May smirked at the news knowing all too well what happens when best friends travel. They foresaw the future crushes and 'firsts' the two would share. The older siblings couldn't help but smile as they gave their blessing and watched as their brother and sister began their journey into training love and life.

A/N

So fourthwheelshipping was a request, this is my first fic with them so sorry if it sucked... I have to practice writing with them since they're so young. I will try another one soon


End file.
